The Aftermath
by poopaw
Summary: Caroline deals with the aftermath of her decision to accept Klaus' promise of keeping away forever. It seems like Niklaus Mikaelson is a man of his word. And she's never hated him more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD)

* * *

If anything, it seemed like Klaus Mikaelson was a man of his word.

And she hates him so much because of it.

* * *

Tyler sits her down after a week of dodging each other. He grabs her hand and tells her everything he has to tell her about New Orleans.

(About New Orleans, the witches, the werewolves, the vampires, _him, Hayley, and the baby_.)

If he notices her fists balling on top of his hands at his revelation of the growing Original family, he doesn't comment on it. Tyler looks her in the eye and continues to tell the horrible stories. He wants to be honest with her. His desire to start over is very apparent. He's finally giving up his revenge for her.

He's everything she wanted him to be.

But the problem is that she can't go back. She can't pretend to be his first choice anymore because she never was. She can't forget how a certain vampire's hands felt on her skin, can't move past the adrenaline rush brought by his hot whispers in her ear, can't scrub away the feeling of his tender (and _loving_) touches.

Tyler's finally the man she's always wished for him to be but the thing is, she isn't the same woman who wished for that.

When he finally stops talking, he places his hands on her cheeks. He cradles her delicately, his thumb absent-mindedly stroking her. It feels foreign because it's been too long since he's touched her like this. His presence only serves to remind her of _second choice, second choice, second choice._

(Something she has never felt when she was with _him._)

* * *

"I need time to think, Tyler."

"What else is there to think about?"

(His mouth on her neck, her desire for him to penetrate her skin perhaps.)

* * *

Tyler finally lets go of her hands and relents to her request of space and time. She wracks her brain to remember what she was supposed to think about and why she needed time. Isn't she supposed to run back to his arms? Tyler was her true love, her epic love.

He gives her another meaningful look before _wooshing_ out of her house.

She sighs and looks around her room blankly. He had given her too much to think about and she doesn't know what to focus on first.

(She doesn't want to focus on a certain topic, that's for sure.)

Eventually, her eyes land on her bedside drawer. She knows what's inside – the charcoal strokes vividly flashing through her brain.

It takes her ten minutes before she finally gives up.

* * *

If only Tyler hadn't made revenge his number one priority.

If only he had been a few hours early.

If only she hadn't heard of Bonnie and Jeremy's scandalous sexcapades.

If only Jesse was still alive.

(If only she hadn't finally succumbed to him and the way he makes her feel so _alive_.)

* * *

She hits his name on her phone because she needs . . .

Needs what, exactly? Confirmation, denial, _anything_. Anything to refute everything that Tyler had said about him, his adventures in New Orleans, and his _growing_ family.

The betrayal is hot on her skin, burning her in all the places he touched only a week ago.

She's tried to focus on the werewolf aspect of Tyler's story. How could his prodigy do that to those poor wolves? To be in that state of unruliness for the rest of their lives was torture. To never be fully in control of their actions and emotions.

(She's talking about the wolves, not her, right?)

But that werewolves in the bayou story is connected to a certain werewolf. This certain werewolf is currently impregnated with the exact person she's trying to avoid thinking about.

The phone only rings once before she's put on the machine.

"Klaus?"

* * *

Her initial nervousness dies down and immediately she is consumed with rage.

"You have a baby with the she-wolf bitch! You were here for a day and you never thought to tell me? How fucking dare you have sex with me in the woods when you have a baby on the way?"

* * *

_Her legs around his waist, her mouth on his collarbone, wanting more to taste._

* * *

She wakes up the next day with no new message. The reality of the situation hits her faster than she's ever been attacked before. The blow is cold and _oh god_, it hurts more than it should. He has never ignored her before and now, it feels much more surreal.

Caroline's never had a stronger urge to text him a big old_ fuck you_ than at that very moment because like he said, he's keeping away and he's never coming back. His promise for her honesty, after all.

* * *

Author's Note: This will be about 5-10 chapters of Caroline coming to terms of her and Klaus' agreement. Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

At this very moment, probably the one person she hates more than Klaus is Katherine Petrova.

(And that's saying something because she's pretty sure her hate for him reaches the ends of the Earth.)

* * *

"Something's wrong," Stefan throws the bomb that pushes everyone to their toes. His arms are crossed and his features are set into hard planes. They are all in the Salvatore house. Bonnie is pacing back and forth by the window, a little too hot-headed to give them any thought.

(Elena had found about her and Jeremy's active sex life and it wasn't a pretty conversation – _scandalous_ sex only brings trouble, if you ask her.)

Damon has the bottle of scotch, as he's always done since he made the greatest mistake of his life.

(And the best mistake Elena's ever been on the receiving end of, she thinks to herself.)

Seeing as she seems to be the only one lucid enough to notice Stefan's grave voice, she speaks first. "What do you mean?"

"Elena's not Elena."

Damon's head snaps up almost immediately. Bonnie stops her pacing long enough to hear Stefan's theory. It's true. Elena's been a little too exuberant, a little too flirty with the Salvatore brothers. Her smile is just a bit too vicious and her hair's bouncier than usual. In other words, she's a little too similar to a certain doppelganger who had fooled them in thinking she had finally died.

And while Stefan continues to explain, she can't help but think how messed up their entire lives are.

If he hadn't figured it out, her best friend might have been gone for God knows how long. It brings a certain chill to her body, knowing that it wasn't really her best friend that's been prancing in and out of their lives for the past seven days. The guilt creeps through her veins like a violent reminder of how awful they all are.

(And also, she can't help but think of how Stefan only needed a week to notice anything off but it took everyone else almost three months – or more, if "_Tessa_" hadn't gotten him – to notice he was drowning at the bottom of a lake.)

* * *

As it turns out, Katherine has taken over Elena's body. And they have no idea where she is. While they do know how to rid Katherine off of Elena's body, there's absolutely no way for them to find out her location.

(Thank God for Matt's little excursion with the doppelganger's devil spawn and her boyfriend, at least they had something to work on with regards to these goddamn travelers.)

The thing is: Bonnie isn't a witch anymore. They had no locator spell. The last time any of them had even seen Elena was two days ago. Katherine could've gotten tired of playing with their lives and decided to fly off to any part of the world by now.

One thing's for sure: she isn't in Mystic Falls.

"If Klaus couldn't find her for five hundred years, then what are our chances?" Jeremy voices out the concern of everybody.

She flinches harder than anyone else because it reminds her too much of stolen touches against tree barks and cold dirt.

* * *

When the pressure of looking for Elena becomes too much, she hides away in her bedroom to give herself ten minutes of silence.

No Damon biting everyone's heads off. No Stefan jittery asking everyone if they had any ideas on Elena's whereabouts. No Bonnie looking like everything was her fault for not being a witch.

She takes a deep breath and clears her mind of everything.

(Everything except _him_ because as it turns out, she's still very much troubled by the fact that she had intercourse with Hayley's, her least favorite werewolf, truth-omitting baby daddy.)

* * *

One week quickly turns into three weeks in a blink of an eye. She senses that Damon's just about ready to kill the entire population of Mystic Falls. This just further increases everyone's anxiety and stress.

However, the main problem they have right now is that they still have very little knowledge about travelers.

(Other than the fact that they are the most annoying little creatures to ever surface, Caroline decides.)

"I think it's time we call in reinforcements," Damon turns his head to her direction and gives her a look that both infuriates her and makes her pity him. He just wants to find Elena but the method he wants to take is the last thing she wants to consider.

She crosses her arms and declares a very firm _no_.

* * *

"Don't you want to find Elena?" Damon yells accusingly. She sees the veins on his neck. His anger is making its full appearance today. She vaguely remembers flashes of him like this a few years back.

When she was still human – insecure and weak.

Her own anger soon rises because how dare this man think that she doesn't care what happens to her best friend? She's literally _died_ and killed for Elena. "Of course I do!"

"Then why can't you just call –"

She leaves the room before Damon even finishes the sentence.

* * *

Stefan quickly catches up with her in the woods. She sits down on a rock and stares up at his warm and worried gaze. He knows something is wrong. But she hasn't told anybody anything that happened in this very same area a week ago, so he doesn't have the slightest idea why she's acting the way she is.

"Please," his voice croaks out.

She soon relents because she can't say no to true love.

* * *

If her call doesn't connect, then they're screwed.

* * *

_"Absolutely beautiful_._"_

It was an unconscious proclamation because when she looked up to his eyes curiously, he looked somewhat embarrassed to have been caught.

Fortunately for him, his hand on her hip quickly distracted her from asking any questions.

* * *

She's doing this for true love. Stefan is the good guy. He's the boy every girl wants their best friend to end up with. Elena needs Stefan. He's good for her. He has never given up on her. He's always fought for her. He's always sided with her.

Elena and Stefan are perfect together.

(She doesn't acknowledge the little part in her that is yelling out that she's also doing this for Damon. So that he'll stop hurting himself and brooding over the loss of Elena. _He doesn't deserve Elena,_ she tries to convince herself.)_  
_

* * *

The phone rings.

And rings.

And rings.

Then, nothing.

* * *

_He is evil and there is no excusing all of the things he's done, _she thinks. _She s__hould have never gotten involved with him._

(She's still talking about Damon and Elena, right?)

* * *

Elena's been missing for more than a month now and everyone is on edge.

Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie are all circled around a map – all of them deciding where Elena's possible locations could be. She could hear Matt's grunts from outside as he distracts Jeremy with a little sparring.

She notes the dark circles under Damon's eyes. His hair is in disarray. The glass of scotch beside him refilled every thirty minutes. He looks like a beautiful disaster.

She sighs and moves upstairs to try again.

"Please answer," she whispers to herself. She hates this. She hates him. "Please."

Her call gets blocked after the fifth ring.

* * *

It's two months in Elena's disappearance when Damon sits down on the curb next to her. It's the first time he corners her on his own. His eyes are sharp and dangerous. She can feel the frustration rolling off him. She knows whatever he has to say will hurt.

"I guess you weren't all that special to him, huh?"

She expected that but it doesn't make the blow feel any less painful.

* * *

It takes Stefan nine weeks before he finally cracks. He takes her arm and pulls her to a location far enough to make sure that none of their companions will hear. She sees his eyes flashing darkly, the strain of the whole situation apparent in his posture. He looked so rigid, so very unlike Stefan.

But she guesses that's what it is like to not know where your loved one is or if she's even alive.

"You either explain to me why Klaus won't answer any of our calls or I swear to God –"

He stops and for a moment, she is afraid Stefan would actually turn his emotions off. So in an attempt to placate him, she finally tells him what happened. She tells him their promise. She tells him the truth.

(That she didn't expect him to follow his word, didn't actually believe that she'd be ignored.)

Stefan looks at her strangely for a minute and then, he presses a kiss on the side of her head.

* * *

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

Centuries on this Earth truly taught him a thing or two about the human body, she thinks.

* * *

"Why don't we have anything on these goddamn travelers?"

The Salvatore coffee table flies through the window and onto the front porch. She knows that Damon is about two minutes away from turning everything off. It's been too long since they've heard from Elena/Katherine. There's no telling if she's even alive. And even if nobody has voiced it out yet, they are all very close to thinking that this is a pointless mission.

It seems that the only information the world has on these travelers are from the Originals' experience. And it's not like they can just show up to New Orleans because according to Tyler, going there would be like signing your death certificate. There is war is ongoing there and for the first time in a long time, they weren't involved in it. It would be stupid to run right into that.

(And it's not like they can just contact and ask them because, well, _obviously_.)

Suddenly, a large crash from the front door takes up all of their attention. Stefan zooms inside with a struggling Katherine and the corresponding devil spawn in his arms. She isn't all that surprised when she sees Nadia's heart fly across the room almost instantly, courtesy of one Damon Salvatore.

Love is beautiful but revenge is much more entertaining.

* * *

An hour later, she gets to hug her best friend back. Everyone is happy, as they should be. And she's happy too. It's just –

She can't help but think that this is the first problem he hasn't solved for her.

It bothers her more than it should.

* * *

Author's Note: Length of each chapter will vary. Sometimes it'll be a drabble. Sometimes it'll be a novel. Tell me what you think of this chapter by submitting a review or messaging me!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

She remembers every wrong and absolutely devastating thing he's ever done to their town.

_Hunting Elena, killing Aunt Jenna, kidnapping her for his ritual, turning Tyler into a vampire _and_ hybrid, forcing Tyler to bite her, killing twelve "innocent" hybrids, killing Tyler's mom, biting her, and forcing Tyler to leave town._

(Giving him his blood on her birthday, coming to town just to help her fight against a bunch of dead witches, baring his soul when he saves her from himself, helping her with her prom situation despite all the reasons not to, confronting her in the woods, making her body respond to his in a way her mind would've never allowed her to.)

* * *

Tyler eventually figures out what happened in the woods that day after Matt slips, mentioning how Rebekah had mysteriously appeared and saved him.

_It's only a matter of time_, she thinks, _before she herself slips on the fact_.

He yells at her. The vein in his forehead is throbbing.

"I give up, Care. I can't be with you if you have feelings for him."

"Tyler –"

"No! Okay? You slept with him, Caroline!"

She thinks that maybe she doesn't want to be with Tyler anymore. The thought of her coming in second to revenge (and subsequently, _him_) still eats away at her nerves. It still manages to pull little, painful twitches in her heart.

But she needs to redeem herself. This wasn't a romantic story. Her feelings were not caught between two guys. Tyler didn't need to give up because of this. It wasn't fair for their love story to end under the impression that she was actually in love with someone else. What was her life? A Katherine Heigl movie?

"I did but that was all that was!"

(That was actually the truth. Nothing ever happened after and nothing ever will. _He'_s made sure of that.)

"Sooner or later, he's going to _come back_ and whisk you away! I can't be here to keep you company while you wait for him!"

She falls silent.

* * *

_"Tell me what you want, love_."

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, every little bit of their body touching – no, wait. Everything except in the area she really wanted him to be.

_"I . . . Klaus, please just –"_

He gave her a little dimpled smile. His patience was astounding next to her basically non-existent one.

_"Please just what? Tell me what you want."_

He was staring at her with big, honest eyes. All of the mirth was gone and all that was left was a dark passion that made her shudder.

_"You! You. I want you. Now."_

She would have been indignant for the loud and passionate gasp she released once she felt him inside of her if it hadn't felt so damn _good_.

* * *

"He's not coming back! Ever!"

Tyler's eyes are on fire and hers are in tears.

May it be because of Tyler and their disintegrating relationship or something else entirely.

* * *

_"A small town boy, a small town life – it won't be enough for you."_

_Promising to show her the world._

(And then, promising to turn his back on anything and everything related to her.)

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think of the direction I'm following so far. Criticisms and comments are much appreciated. Also, everything that happens after TVD 100 is not taken into consideration with this story. I might borrow a few ideas if I see fit but it won't strictly follow the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD)

* * *

It happens one night when she's browsing through her computer. It was a lazy week in the life of one Caroline Forbes. She had no exams lined up and no supernatural beings to defeat. It was a rare and quite welcomed occurrence. She feels like this hasn't happened since they started their junior year in high school.

(Of course, she doesn't include the fact that she's been avoiding all of her friends as of late because of the little revelation that involved one vampire, one Original hybrid, and some scandalous forest sex as part of the lazy week rubric.)

A pop-up manages to escape her computer's system and catch her attention.

"_Discount flights! Get them now!"_

She hits the link before she can even second-guess herself.

* * *

She notes that flights to New Orleans are 50% off.

The temptation to escape the silent judgments from her friends is growing. Her heart aches to heal somewhere far, _far _away from Tyler.

(The fact that she's tempted to heal somewhere near _him_ goes unnoticed.)

* * *

She closes her laptop and lies back down on her bed.

What if the pop-up was a sign?

"Hey," she sends him a text.

She knows he's not going to answer. She doesn't even know why she tries.

* * *

His mouth kissing her neck. Her hands tugging on his hair. His teeth grazing her skin.

"_Please_," she whispered as dark, yellow eyes collide with her soft, blue ones.

Her blood runs through his and his through hers.

* * *

Eventually, the promo flights expire and her text message remains unanswered.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

Out of everyone, Stefan understands her the most.

It must be because once upon a time, he was _his_ best friend. And now, Stefan was hers.

(If a=b, and b=c, then must it be that a=c?)

* * *

She calls Stefan because he would answer her calls. He wouldn't – _couldn't_ ignore her. Not when she needs him the most.

He answers on the second ring and she's never happier to hear his voice.

"Stef," she quietly whispers on the other line. _Rip the band-aid right off_, Caroline. "Tyler knows I had sex with Kl–"

Her voice literally _stops. _It breaks, and she can't find it in her to make a conscious effort to get her voice back anymore.

He promises to arrive in five minutes. She has no doubt he will because he is Stefan Salvatore and he has never let her down before. He has always been the reliable one. The one who cares most (when his emotions are not turned off that is, otherwise he is ruthless).

He is her best friend and her mentor. Caroline honestly thinks that even if he were to promise to leave her alone forever, he wouldn't be able to.

(Unlike some people who keep terrible, _terrible_ promises.)

* * *

"I begged him to stay, Stef," she unabashedly wails near the Falls. "I begged him to not leave me. I asked him to make me his number one priority for once and . . . and he didn't."

"His revenge was important to him," her best friend hands her a shot and she takes it gratefully. The unvoiced "_The Original murdered his pack and his mother in cold blood_" hangs thickly in the air.

"He left with no promise of ever returning. He gave up on us. I honestly thought he would never come back. Stefan, he was willing to _die_ rather than live eternity with me," the pain in her voice is raw. She loves Tyler despite everything (the decision on whether she is in love with him is still up in the air) that has happened. The hurt is violently fresh against her being.

"Dear God, was it so bad that I decided to have a little fun?"

Stefan shrugs. "I think it's _who_ you decided to have fun with, Care."

The shot glass crumbles under her grip because suddenly, she's bombarded with memories of _his _scent, _his _touch, _his _everything.

(The painful tug on her heart is solely because of Tyler walking away from her _again_, right?)

* * *

"I was never the second choice with _him_," she finally speaks after almost an hour of silence. Stefan never dares to break the quiet because he knows she needs this. She needs to come to terms with whatever is going on with her by herself.

Because in the end, her friends and family were not going to be the ones who will live with the consequences of her decisions.

"We killed two of his brothers and he never retaliated because I asked him not to. He let Tyler go because he knew how much I loved Tyler and how much it would _devastate_ me if I lost him."

It's confusing. And it hurts.

(_Oh god,_ she swears, _it hurts so bad.)_

* * *

She felt his gaze on her as she berated the band for playing badly. Once her little tirade is done, she looked over her shoulder and saw him sipping champagne by the cocktail table.

She ignored how he looked at her like she's the only person at the party.

* * *

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Stefan sighs and takes a swig from their bottle. "I occasionally behead people, position them back as if I hadn't just murdered them in cold blood, and keep their names for documentation."

Caroline shakes her head and suppresses a sarcastic chuckle.

* * *

Sometimes, she catches herself thinking of him and it isn't even about their glorious adventure in the woods. She remembers his humor, quite unexpected from someone she has witnessed to be so serious. She recalls the way he would try to win her over, with charming smiles and sweet words. She admires his strength as he still managed to stand tall, despite his mother's betrayal.

(But it doesn't hurt to remember how magnificent his body moved against hers either.)

* * *

"For what it's worth, Care," Stefan hugs her close, making sure his lips are centimeters away from her ear so she could hear his message loud and clear. "I think you deserve to be with someone who is willing to do anything for you."

"And if it's him I deserve?"

"Whether or not you decide he's worth the risk, I guarantee at least one person who will be in your corner no matter what."

His declaration of loyalty scares her because it's much more concrete now. Someone, other than herself, agrees with her inner most thoughts and desires.

* * *

She thinks of calling him.

But not now.

* * *

Author's Note: The story doesn't really have a concrete timeline. Sometimes, it'll jump from when Klaus just left to a few months/years/_haven'tdecidedreally_ after he has left.

If you have any suggestions or criticisms, leave a review and tell me how you feel. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites recently. It's encouraging.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

A sweet boy tries to flirt with her at the bar tonight.

Caroline ends up draining him dry by the end of the night.

* * *

His name is Kyle. He's a farm boy from a small town in Kentucky. He has chestnut curls and the bluest eyes. He's the first person in his family to go to college. Everyone looks up to him and if he's honest, the pedestal that is holding him up is starting to suffocate him. And to add insult to injury, his high school girlfriend just broke up with him. He normally doesn't go out to bars but tonight, he just needs a break – one little occasion to let loose and forget everything.

Caroline finds all of that out a minute after a quick introduction at the bar.

(She listens and tolerates the entire exchange because the story is eerily familiar.)

* * *

To Caroline, it seems as if Kyle has a heart rate of a thousand beats per second. Each and every thud calls out to her like a sweet melody. The temptation is hissing at her violently. She hasn't drunk from the vein for so long now.

(From a _human's_ vein because she knows when the last time she's actually drank from the vein.)

The urge to release all of her frustration on this innocent boy is alluring. The tension between her and Tyler is still tethering on the edge. She knows that a few more pushes and a battle will erupt. And she's not sure if the coming battle's ammunition will merely be biting words again or actual bites.

(Her frustration stems not only from Tyler but she's not too keen on admitting that any time soon.)

* * *

Kyle leans in a little too close and her lips brush teasingly against his neck's pulse. He sucks in a little hot breath and his grip on her hip tightens a little. He gets excited and his heartbeat flutters rapidly.

She quickly excuses herself to the bathroom before the veins appear.

* * *

"_Leave a message after the beep."_

No hello, no introduction, just a demand. The message was so completely and utterly _him_ that her annoyance at him starts to grow stronger than her bloodlust.

"How long will you keep this up, Klaus? I don't know what you're doing but when somebody calls you a million times, you're supposed to _fucking _answer!" she all but screeches inside the cramped up cubicle. She needs to channel everything into this one phone call (where she's miraculously connected to the phone instead of being completely blocked off the line like before).

She needs this because an innocent cannot die because of her hands tonight.

"You cannot be _this_ dedicated to your promise because you and I both know what you said in the woods that day was all just a ploy to get me to finally give in! Well, congratulations, you damn well got me to give in!" her voice is raw with emotion. Has she had one too many drinks? "I – _we_ needed your help months ago and you were just willing to throw _me _under the bus! How could you?"

(She corrects herself the first time but she changes her mind soon enough because who was she kidding anyway?)

"You cannot just come to town, mess my incredibly organized life, and expect me not to hunt you down like a rabid dog! The only reason you don't see me marching there like some lunatic is because arriving in the middle of a war is a death wish." The veins that disappeared a while ago are coming back at full force. What was supposed to be a distraction has become a summoning of all of her anger. "You can't just sleep with someone, tell them you are their last love, promise to show them the world, and then live as if you've never cared for them!"

The fangs are starting to protrude and she bangs her hand on the tiled walls angrily. The tiles crack and one piece falls on the ground with a sharp sound.

"Not to mention the fact that you have a _child_ on the way! You left your baby mama in New Orleans to sleep with me in Mystic Falls for an afternoon. How twisted is that? If you think you don't have to explain yourself, well, you're wrong, mister! How dare you do that? How dare you make me the home wrecker in this little twisted and sadistic family of yours?"

(Never mind the fact that she technically hasn't wrecked any home yet because _obviously_, he hasn't come running back to Mystic Falls.)

"Well –"

_Beep._

Did she just get cut off?

The door of the cubicle flies off the hinges in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hey," she purrs. The thirst is clawing at her throat. Her blood is pulsing with anger and frustration. "Would you like to get out of here?"

Kyle never sees the light of day after that.

* * *

"_Leave a message after the beep."_

She sniffles against her will as she tries to keep the tears at bay. She throws the shovel on the ground and wipes her dirt-ridden hands on her jeans. Her tongue swipes her bottom lip swiftly. The taste of fresh copper is condemning.

"Fuck you, Klaus," she whispers. "_Please_ –"

Caroline ends the call before she says anything further.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

"_Caroline."_

She groans and buries her head in her pillow to drown out the noise.

"_Caroline," _she hears a rustling sound and a part of her wants to wake up because what if whoever was in her dorm room was a murderer? But then she reasons that a murderer wouldn't wake her up first.

It must be Elena.

And she's been avoiding her roommate since she, along with everyone else, found out about her dirty little romp in the woods. So, sleep it is.

"_Wake up, Caroline," _she hums in content, finding the voice soothing enough to lull her back to sleep.

"_Come on, love, wake up." _

Wait, what?

* * *

Instantly, her eyes open and she finds herself looking directly into a pair of amused blue eyes. She scans his face and finds the familiar features – the roguish smirk, the dimples, and the clean curly locks.

"Holy fuck," she whispers, unable to accept the fact that the man she's been trying to simultaneously contact and avoid was right in front of her.

Klaus crosses his arms and kinks an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go as far as involving God in our past rendezvous but if you really think that highly of me, sweetheart, then by all means."

Caroline wants to hit him. She wants to leap off her bed and attack him for leaving her to deal with the aftermath of their decision, for never returning any of her calls, for breaking his promise of never coming back.

(She doesn't want to think of him breaking his promise of becoming her last love because it's too early and there are too many implications that come with that statement.)

But she doesn't.

Instead, she pulls him to her and kisses him.

* * *

"_I missed you so much, love,"_ he whispers in her ear as he pulls in and out of her. She closes her eyes and revels in the feeling of _him_ everywhere. His voice consumes her, his touch feathers all over her body, his warmth burns her with satisfaction, and _him_ in her is killing her and making her feel more alive than she's ever been all at the same time.

She hums in pleasure as she wraps her legs around his torso.

_More, more, _always _more._

* * *

Caroline's eyes connect with his when she finds herself tethering on the edge. She wants to see him. His body feels wonderful but she _needs_ to see the emotions play on his face.

She loves how contrasting his actions are – while he kisses her softly, as if she's the most precious thing he's ever laid his hands on, his hip movements are erratic and hungry.

He buries his head on her neck and kisses softly against her pulse.

"_Let go, Caroline."_

And she does.

Her voice vibrates throughout the dorm room but she doesn't care. This is one of the few moments when she's felt absolute bliss and she's not going to hold back.

A few more movements and he lets go as well. Despite the strong urge to close her eyes and succumb to fatigue, she pushes herself to watch him. He's looking right back at her and his gaze is passionate, intense, and everything she's been running from. While the burn is addicting, the warmth that lies behind it draws her in even more.

(Dare she say she saw _lo_ –)

* * *

_Gasp._

Instantly, her eyes open and she finds an empty, cold dorm room.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

It happens when Stefan once again sees her lost in thought.

There's no question on what she's thinking about.

(Or _who_, but Stefan doesn't push it_._)

"I have to tell you something," the former ripper says in defeat.

* * *

Sometimes, she wonders why Silas appeared in front of her in the form of _him_. Or why an emotionless Elena called her out on her relationship with the Original.

But then, she remembers that if her _why_ was answered then drama would come flying - _no_, scratch that, it would come crashing through the window. And she was trying to live a drama-free life.

Thank you very much.

* * *

"Damon was so _close_ to losing it and I just felt like something was going on with you two," Stefan treaded carefully.

"What are you trying to say?"

She is trying very hard not to show any emotion on her face or in her voice.

* * *

Stefan called Klaus and he _answered_. Klaus sent his lackeys to find Katherine and save Elena.

Stefan talked to Klaus.

Stefan was given help.

Stefan was not sent to voicemail.

Stefan was not _ignored_.

Caroline takes Stefan's phone and dials before she even realizes it.

* * *

"Caroline, _no!_"

Stefan should know better than to attempt to stop Caroline Forbes when she is on a mission.

* * *

She finally hears his voice. It wasn't a beep. It wasn't the robotic answering machine. It was his actual voice. She hasn't heard him in so long.

(Close to a year, to be honest. She doesn't know how to feel about that.)

"Stefan, mate, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She gasps at the lilt in his accent and almost immediately, the other line goes silent. She longs for even the slightest sound of his voice and so she speaks before she can help herself.

"Don't hang up!"

She hears him sigh quietly from the other end. "Caroline."

"Klaus," she breathes out, unable to hide the relief she feels when he doesn't hang up almost instantly. Too bad the relief was temporary.

"I apologize, _love,_ this will never happen again."

She recoils at the tone of his voice. Detached. Unwelcoming. Unwanted. Her ears meet the sound of a cold dial tone and she doesn't know how to react. The heaviness in her chest – was it hurt?

Was she hurt by his _rejection_?

* * *

She wanted him gone. This was what she's always wanted.

Caroline breathes deeply and tells herself this mantra over and over again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Just wanted you to know that I appreciate all of your kind words, your follows, and your favorites. There will be one more chapter until the last one, so stay tuned. Also, tell me what you think and drop a little review? Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Aftermath**

by poopaw

(Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.)

* * *

Elena finally manages to corner her after weeks of swift avoidance and incredible stealth. Her brunette best friend glares with an eyebrow raised at her in a silent showdown. She's asking her if she's going to run away again.

Caroline nibbles on her bottom lip nervously before rolling her eyes, throwing her hands in the air and nodding in defeat.

The satisfied little hair flip after she relents reminds her of a side of Elena she hadn't seen in awhile. If they hadn't just _permanently_ killed the doppelganger, she would've thought Katherine Petrova was still in there somewhere.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

She notes the way her best friend is sitting in front of her. Her features are set into hard planes, stern and strict. Her arms are crossed. Lying isn't an option, it seems.

"I have," she nods hesitantly. She doesn't want to have this conversation with Elena right now. Her talk with Stefan is still ringing in her mind, making her think of possibilities she thought would always be impossibilities. She was also still healing from the wounds she received from a particularly vicious phone call with a certain someone two weeks ago.

It was a stupid move that she had done without thinking.

"You slept with Klaus."

The mere mention of _his_ name turns her rigid and defensive. "Listen, Elena, if you're just going to continue stating the obvious then . . ."

Elena ignores her little jab and continues on. "I want to know why."

She blanches a little because even _she_ doesn't know why.

* * *

Doing something without thinking about the consequences is something she's apparently familiar with.

Having sex with Klaus, for one.

Making him promise to leave is another.

Any time she called or sent a text message because not only did that leave her confused, but it also bruised her ego every time.

(Does ego mean _heart_ though?)

* * *

Caroline and Elena have a staring match for almost thirty minutes before the blonde gives up first. She can feel the judgment rolling off of her friend and it feels dirty against her skin. It makes her want to scrub herself raw, or just until all the wrongdoings are erased from existence.

(Is this the risk Stefan was talking about? Was _he_ worth the trouble of having to confront everyone in her life he had wronged?)

"I don't know why."

Elena doesn't miss a beat. _Blow # 1_. "But he's evil."

"He was never evil to me," she reasons.

"He manipulated Tyler into biting you," _Blow # 2_. "Then he bit you himself." _Blow # 3_.

She's being backed into a corner and the desire to survive is bubbling. She finds herself defending him blow per blow and she doesn't understand her actions. "And he saved me both times."

"He made Tyler leave town. He killed Aunt Jenna. He murdered twelve hybrids. He drowned Tyler's mom. He wanted to use me, you, and Tyler for his ritual."

_Blow # 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. _

This could go on for eternity and she'd have no way to refute all of his sins.

* * *

"So what, Elena? At least I just slept with him!"

Elena recoils and Caroline knows they've stepped over the line of no return.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the brunette hisses, her eyes narrowing.

Caroline laughs viciously in her face. "You know what I mean! Damon Salvatore has done several horrible things and how dare you condemn me for one little mistake?"

(A part of her cringes slightly at the word _mistake_ because sometimes, it doesn't feel that way.)

Elena's face hardens into cold features. "How dare me? How dare _you_, Caroline? You have spent months telling me off on my decision to _love_ Damon! And you – you go and _sleep_ with the one person who is not just probably the most ruthless creature alive, but also the one person who has made it his own personal goal in life to make every one of us miserable!"

* * *

Caroline feels as if the walls are closing in on her. She can't breathe. The guilt over her verbal attacks on Elena, over her hypocrisy, and over her actions with Klaus feels like a knife is forcing its way through her chest.

"I know what he's done, Elena, and I know what I did with him!"

The knife managed to break skin, it seemed.

* * *

There was a time in her life when Elena and her were completely in-sync. It was almost a decade ago. When they were just children in primary school, they dressed the same, talked the same, and thought the same.

Their mothers used to joke about how they might actually be twins separated at birth.

However, it was never a joke to them though. For those two rambunctious little girls, their sisterhood was the real deal. Elena was her sister. It didn't matter that she had blonde hair and Elena had brown. It didn't matter that they didn't live in the same house. It didn't matter that Elena had a real sibling in the form of Jeremy. They were siblings and they'd go to the ends of the Earth for each other.

(Or at least, at that moment, she'd willingly ruin her favorite sundress to punch the mean bully in school for pushing Elena.)

Caroline knows that now, even if several years have passed, nothing has changed. Sure, both of them were technically dead. But she would still go to the ends of the Earth for the slim brunette. She even _died_ for her. But somehow, through the years, the synchronization they once perfected had changed without their consent. She liked things to be straight and neat. Elena liked it a little crooked. She liked to make well thought of decisions and Elena liked to decide on the spot.

Now, Caroline wonders if Elena can move past this.

(Can she herself move past this?)

* * *

Both blonde and brunette are standing almost a hair away from each other now. Best friends glaring at each other, condemning each other for their sins. Caroline feels backed up against a corner with her Original balloon just about ready to burst. And she's protective of it because she doesn't want to face what happens after it pops.

(Doesn't want to come to terms with the secrets and desires she knows are hidden inside the balloon.)

"And?"

Her best friend is challenging and provoking a side of her she isn't ready to face.

"And I can't stop!"

_Pop._

* * *

"Is that what you wanted to hear, Elena? That I know what he's done to you, to Tyler, to _me_, and probably to a thousand more and yet, I still catch myself thinking about him? That it _kills_ me to unconsciously go against everything we've ever believed in? You think I don't know that I've destroyed all of my relationships because of that one decision I made that day?"

(She knows that by _all_ she means her relationship with _him_ – she doesn't bother to fool herself anymore.)

* * *

Caroline knows that somewhere in the middle of her little outburst, her vampire features had made an appearance. She feels the tell-tale sign of her contorted forehead. The tiniest prick on her tongue notifies her of the appearance of her teeth. She's horrified for her chosen defense against Elena's verbal attacks but it's too late now.

She's launched the first blow by finally admitting her feelings for one Original Hybrid. If Elena so much as raises her arm, Caroline knows what her next blow will be.

But Elena surprises her.

"I didn't mean to attack you, Care," she sighs, as if she's as tired as the blonde is. "I just wanted to you to talk to me."

She feels her features morph back to normal almost instantly. She trusts Elena with her life. However, she doesn't deem it safe to speak yet. The younger vampire notices this and nods in acceptance.

"I won't beat around the bush anymore. Care, I can't tell you I fully accept what you're feeling for Klaus. I won't tell you that someday, I will accept it because I might never. And I won't tell you that I don't feel betrayed over everything that's happened because you and I both know that I do. But," she releases another deep breath and Caroline feels like she's on the edge of her imaginary seat. What is friend trying to say? "But I can't let you go through this without hearing what I have to say, okay? I want to help you."

Caroline wants to speak but for once in her life, the need to control everything does not outweigh her common sense.

"I want you to know that on some level, I _do_ understand. And because I understand, I don't hate you. I'm hurt but I don't hate you. You're my best friend and I never want to see you miserable. And this - this confusion you're going through, it's making you miserable. To be honest, the past few months have been your worst and I just want you to be your best again. And if it means helping you go through your feelings for Klaus, then I'll try my best."

She wants to ask if this is supposed to make her feel better. Calling her out at her worst does not seem very uplifting.

"I understand that despite all of the horrible things Klaus has done, all of the good he's shown _you_ outweighs it all, right?"

* * *

Her lip quivers as she thinks about Elena's question.

Do all of his good deeds cancel his wrongdoings?

_Seeing her, instead of Elena._

_Making her feel special._

_Noticing her potential, wanting to take her anywhere just to tap into that potential._

_Saving her before his own blood._

_Trusting her when he was vulnerable._

_Putting aside his revenge for her._

_Coming back to Mystic Falls to attend a stupid graduation._

_Staying to save her friends._

_Letting her live her life._

_But still believing that they will one day be with each other._

Blow # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.

* * *

The memories attack her vision without any warning and she staggers a little. The brunette notices. "Care?"

"How can you stand there and not hate me?" she whispers because if she just finds out _why_ and convinces herself that it's _okay_ then . . .

"I love Damon, Care. And he took advantage of so many people, you included. But I still come back to him every single time because I can't let the bad outweigh the good. And at some point, I know that his bad streak will be a problem – that there's a big possibility that his temper will one day become our downfall. But right now?" Elena stares straight into her eyes, as if she knows what she's saying will make or break her friend. "Right now, I'm _so _happy with him. And he feels the same with me. And I'm willing to risk everything right now. I don't want to give that up until I know for sure that I am done for. It's stupid, careless, and _selfish_, I know. But I've decided he's worth all the trouble, the tears, and the deaths even."

Caroline feels her eyes fill with tears because Elena's thoughts are almost completely parallel to her own.

"But this is _Klaus,_" her voice chokes. She feels suffocated because there are so many _what ifs_. And they are all viciously attacking her. It's not fair. It's not right.

It hurts so, _so_ much.

"A thing I learned from having to see my life through Katherine's eyes for almost a year is that in the end, we're all vampires. Predators. _Killers_. But if you're happy with him, Care, then go for it. Don't hate yourself for finding something worth fighting for. We might have a lifetime but that's no reason to not live immediately."

* * *

"_I will walk away and I will never come back."_

Never come back to Mystic Falls.

(Or to her?)

* * *

**Flight # 2280 to New Orleans is now boarding. To all passengers: please proceed to the terminal immediately.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So...hello. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like the direction I went with. I felt like Elena should be the person who finally helps Caroline because I've noticed how Caroline has always been the condemning one in her relationship with Damon. It would only feel right that Elena will be the one to help her cope with her hypocrisy and self-loathing. And I just love their friendship together and I feel like the show has been lacking in that aspect for a few episodes now.

Second to the last chapter (I think, I haven't finished writing yet) so I really need all the support you guys. Reviews, criticisms most especially, are needed. Do me a favor and send me some love as I am having a hard time finishing. Yay!


End file.
